


give me the worst of you

by nineteenohtwo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenohtwo/pseuds/nineteenohtwo
Summary: TJ’s knuckles were split open. He was sitting on Cyrus’ kitchen table, his legs dangling in the air, and his unharmed left hand pressing a tissue against his bleeding nose while Cyrus rushed around in his kitchen, in search of an ice pack, water and a first aid kit.“You’re a fucking idiot, starting a fight like that after a game, where everybody could see.” Cyrus said, his tone bitter, even though his hands were handling him with utmost care, cleaning TJ’s hands up, making sure not to touch the wounds. “You’re going to get yourself kicked off the team.”Cyrus and TJ have a bad fight, get some sense knocked into them by their friends, and make up.





	give me the worst of you

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of bad language  
> title is from a maisie peters song  
> written for the anon who asked me to write tj and cyrus fighting and for the anon who asked for something cute and fluffy

“Do _not_ fucking talk to me right now, TJ.”

“But-”

“No.”

“I’m sorry-”

“No, TJ! I don’t want to hear it! This is the third time I have to patch you up like that.” Cyrus rummaged around in a cabinet for more bandages. “Forget basketball, you could just take up boxing. Might leave you less injured, even.”

TJ’s knuckles were split open. He was sitting on Cyrus’ kitchen table, his legs dangling in the air, and his unharmed left hand pressing a tissue against his bleeding nose while Cyrus rushed around in his kitchen, in search of an ice pack, water and a first aid kit.

“You’re a fucking idiot, starting a fight like that after a game, where everybody could see.” Cyrus said, his tone bitter, even though his hands were handling him with utmost care, cleaning TJ’s hands up, making sure not to touch the wounds. “You’re going to get yourself kicked off the team.” He turned his back on TJ and rummaged around in his first aid kit for the bottle of disinfectant spray he knew was in there somewhere.

“Well, I had to!” TJ defended himself, “He called you a-”

Cyrus swivelled around at the speed of light, getting up into TJ’s face. He could see TJ recoil, obviously expecting Cyrus to blow up at him, but instead of screaming Cyrus looked calmer than ever before.

“I know _damn_ well what he called me TJ.” Cyrus spoke at an icy tone, “But I fail to see why it is _your_ business, instead of just letting me handling it, for once. I don’t get any happier if you get yourself kicked off the team, instead of just reporting. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.”

“Oh, don’t act like it’s not my battle too, Cyrus.” TJ laughed bitterly, wiping his nose and inspecting his hands, studying them to see if there was still blood coming from his nose.

“As if someone would ever dare say something vile like that to your face if you were out.”

“So just because I’m not out, I can’t fight homophobes?”

“That’s _not_ my issue here, TJ, and you know it!”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“Fuck, Teej, if you don’t get it by now I don’t know how to explain it to you.”

Cyrus turned his back on TJ and started looking through his first aid kit and pulled out bandages. He started to wrap up TJ’s hand with care, decidedly _not_ looking him in the eye. TJ jerked his hands from Cyrus’ grip and put it on his knee. He silently stared at Cyrus, who was still looking at the floor and when he didn’t say anything he stood up from the table, collecting his blood stained basketball team hoodie, his backpack and phone that were all dumped somewhere in the kitchen.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Cyrus said, the bandages that he meant to wrap around TJ’s hand still clenched in his fist.

TJ hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, opening his mouth several times to start speaking, but losing his words a couple of times.

“Well, I don’t think you want to talk to me right now, so I don’t see the point in staying.”

“I can’t believe you feel like it’s my fault.”

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting to protect you!”

TJ took a deep breath in and slowly put his bag back down on the ground.

“It’s not because that word wasn’t directed _at_ me, that it doesn’t _hurt_ me.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean you had to knock his lights out.” Cyrus was fully committed to the argument, and fully convinced he was right. “I don’t need your goddamn protection, TJ! You’re not my fucking boyfriend, I don’t need you to defend my honour!”

They stood opposite of each other, both not breaking eye contact and breathing heavily. Cyrus noticed that TJ’s left eye was swelling up too, guaranteeing a black eye sometime in the next week, something he hadn’t seen before, which made him heated up again.

“What are you getting out of this, TJ?”

“Don’t you understand anything? God fucking damn it, Cyrus.” TJ picked up his bag and jacket and promptly walked out of the door, leaving a stunned Cyrus alone in the hallway.

-

 

“What is going on between you and TJ?” Andi asked, looking at TJ who was sneaking glances at them when he thought that they weren’t looking, “Why isn’t he just coming over here?”

“We had an argument last night,” Cyrus sighed, taking his English textbook from his locker, “even though that might be an understatement.”

“Did _you_ give him that black eye?” Buffy said, inspecting TJ, who indeed looked worse for wear.

“Of course not,” Cyrus said, slamming his locker close and walking through the hallway, out of the school, Buffy, Andi and Jonah in tow. “He got in a fight with the team captain from the opposing team after the game yesterday.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. People are saying that TJ just jumped the guy. Wild.”

Cyrus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“That’s not what happened at all. I _knew_ that people would spin the story.”

“Well, what happened? What’s going on?” Andi said, almost at a running pace to keep up with Cyrus, who was walking with big, fast strides, in the direction of the Spoon.

“I need a milkshake, that’s what’s going on.”

 

-

 

“Well, will you tell us what happened now?”

Cyrus took a long swig from his chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream, before turning to look at Andi.

“So basically, it started at TJ’s basketball game you all couldn’t be fucked to attend,” he looked around at their guilty eyes, which was deserved because they almost never attended any of TJ’s games, “and when I went to hug TJ after their win, the captain of the other team thought it was necessary to tell me in a crude way that he knew I was gay and shouldn’t infect TJ with it.”

“Did he call you a, you know-”

Cyrus nodded, rubbing his eyes in discomfort.

“And then TJ nearly murdered the guy.”

“Good,” Buffy spat out, “if I’d been there I would’ve done the same.”

“Not good, Buffy! Starting a fight like that in full view could get him suspended from the team. He should’ve just let me report the dude.”

Buffy and Andi shared a look while Jonah patted Cyrus on the arm in an attempt to comfort him.

“So, why did you two end up having an argument?”

“Because when I took him home to patch him up, for the third time, might I add, I told him he didn’t have to pummel anyone who looks my way into the fucking ground, Jonah. He’s not my boyfriend, he’s not my protector, and I don’t need him to break his hand on someone’s face on my behalf.”

“Did you tell him that?” Jonah asked, a baffled expression on his face.

“More or less, yeah. Like, he doesn’t have a responsibility to do shit like that.”

Andi and Buffy shared another look and turned simultaneously to look at Cyrus with tilted heads, an action Cyrus knew well, because that was the shit they pulled every time he did something stupid.

“What?”

“Cyrus…”

“What! He’s not getting anything out of getting kicked out of the basketball team because of me.”

“Are you blind?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Cyrus,” Andi repeated in a soft tone. She nudged Buffy, not wanting to be the one who had to deliver the message to Cyrus.

Buffy scraped her throat, not knowing how to start the conversation they were about to have.

“I’m going to just be blunt, alright?” Buffy said, taking a sip from her glass of cherry coke. She was nervously fiddling with a baby tater in her basket.

“TJ likes you.”

“Well duh, he’s my best friend.”

“ _No, Cyrus,”_ Andi said, slapping his arm, while Buffy and Jonah both groaned.

“TJ _likes_ you,” Andi continued, drawing a heart-shape with her finger in the air, “like ‘he-wants-to-be-your-boyfriend-likes’ you.”

Cyrus shook his head, and laughed, taking a sip of his shake.

“That’s not funny.”

“I’m serious, Cyrus!”

“Yeah, we’re not kidding,” Buffy said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “That boy is head over heels for you.”

“It’s really not funny,” Cyrus said, looking at his shaking hands, “don’t fuck with me like that.”

“Cyrus,” Buffy said with a levelled voice, making sure Cyrus was looking at her before continuing in a soft, loving voice, “last year, when you publicly came out, TJ addressed the basketball team and said that he would _murder_ anyone that said something negative about you, and did an entire speech about tolerance. He pushed Tristan Doherty over during practice for using ‘gay’ as an insult.”

“He texted me fifty times about your birthday present,” Andi said.

“That’s funny, he kept texting _me_ about what to give him for Hanukkah.”

Cyrus carded his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to say.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Cyrus!” Buffy was getting annoyed, Cyrus could tell. She held up one finger in the air, followed by a second and a third as she provided more arguments. “First, TJ keeps a spare hoodie in his locker ever since the day you forgot your jacket and said you were cold. Second, he stands in line like twice a week to get you the muffin you like. Third, he has a folder on his phone with pictures of your signs at games.”

“He made sure to ask me for your favourite food so his mom would know what to make the first time you slept over,” Jonah continued, calmly eating his burger, not agitated at all.

“He bought your favourite movie on DVD,” Andi sighed, putting her head down in her arms, “need I go on?”

“Jurassic Park is a classic,” Cyrus defended weakly.

“Damn it, Cyrus!”

 

-

 

**GHC + who invited Jonah Beck**

**Andiman**

have you texted TJ yet

**Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll go insane**

no

buffy, that nickname is not funny at all

‘Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll go insane’ changed his nickname to ‘Cyrus’

Andiman changed the nickname for ‘Cyrus’ to ‘Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll murder him'

**Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll murder him**

Andi you dick

I don’t know what to text him

**Docious Magocious**

Cyrus you have no sense of humour

also

just text him something like

i love you and want to hold your hand

**the Slayer**

text him

oh TJ

dip me in a slow dance like they do in old movies

meet me in the pouring rain

kiss me

use tongue

**Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll murder him**

you guys are no help at all

**Andiman**

sorry bb x

text him

now

I’m not kidding cy

I’ll disown you

                                               **Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll murder him**

wow

what a threat

I feel very threatened

my feelings are hurt

**Andiman**

fuck off lmfao

**Docious Magocious**

text him

**the Slayer**

text him

**Andiman**

text him

**Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll murder him**

you can all choke x

‘Cyrus needs to text TJ or I’ll murder him’ changed his nickname to ‘Cyrus needs better friends’

‘Docious Magocious’ changed the nickname for ‘Cyrus needs better friends’ to ‘Boy in love’

**Boy in love**

good fucking god I’m leaving right now

**Andiman**

good

go directly to TJ’s house

in a straight line

****

 

-

 

His words were not meant literally, and Andi’s were probably also said to joke, but here he was.

Eight o’clock, just past dinner and Cyrus was on his way to TJ’s house.

The rain was pouring down as if it was trying to drown him, but Cyrus was dead set on getting there and talking whatever this was out with TJ.

He walked up the porch of TJ’s house, and debated on ringing the bell, but didn’t want to risk TJ’s mom opening the door, so he just settled for texting him.

 

 

**Teej**

 

hey

I’m in front of your door right now

what

 

 

He heard TJ’s heavy footsteps running down the stairs, and moments later the lock was turned and he was met with a rumpled-looking TJ, his hair was fluffy and still a bit damp from the shower, he was wearing a basketball hoodie and pyjama pants and his glasses.

“Holy shit, Cyrus, come inside, you’re going to get pneumonia.”

Cyrus got ushered inside and directed to TJ’s room, but not before he halted in front of the living room to wave at TJ’s mom, dad and Amber, who were all sat on the couch watching a movie.

“Here, you can wear these, and here’s a hoodie and a blanket.” TJ pushed them into Cyrus’ hands and disappeared into the bathroom.

Cyrus gratefully accepted the clothes from TJ and changed right then and there, into a pair of the cosiest flannel pyjama pants, a hoodie with a basketball on them, and was busy wrapping himself in the fleece blanket, when TJ returned with a towel, to towel Cyrus’ hair dry.

“Thanks,” Cyrus quivered, “I feel a lot better already.”

“You’ve clearly gone insane. Do I need to get you a cup of tea?”

“No, thanks, I’m fine.”

“Alright,” TJ gently pushed Cyrus down on the bed, wrapping him up in his duvet, before sitting down on the chair at his desk, “why are you here?”

“I…” He hesitated, “I wanted to talk about yesterday, because I hate fighting with you.”

TJ chuckled. “That’s some co-dependent bullshit,” he wiped his nose, and continued, softer this time, “but yeah, I hate fighting with you too. I feel like shit when you’re angry at me.”

Cyrus sat up from TJ’s bed, looking positively insane, wrapped in a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big, and two blankets, but he didn’t care.

“I’m sorry for reacting the way I did yesterday,” Cyrus sighed, “I hate seeing you get in fights, it scares me and it makes me feel double as shitty when it’s about me. I do appreciate you standing up for me, but I’d like to handle situations like that in the future a little more diplomatically, without putting you at risk.”

“I’m sorry for fighting without letting you handle it,” TJ said, scooting closer to Cyrus, “but that word made me _so_ angry, and because it was said about _you_ , it made me just absolutely furious.”

“I really hate seeing you hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” TJ got off the chair and sat down next to Cyrus.

“I’m sorry too,” Cyrus whispered, and turned to look at TJ, only to find him so close that he could feel his breath on his face.

Cyrus looked at TJ’s eyes, before his eyes wandered down to his lips. If you would ask Cyrus the day after, he wouldn’t be able to tell who made the first move, but all he knew was that in that moment they were kissing.

TJ put a hand on Cyrus’ neck, pulling him closer to himself, as Cyrus buried his fingers in TJ’s fluffy hair, both falling down on the bed. For a while they were just kissing, soft and slow, in perfect harmony, until they let go. Cyrus' fingers untangled from TJ's hair and TJ's hands moved from Cyrus' face to his waist and suddenly they were just lying down next to each other, breathing heavily, looking into each other’s eyes and slowly coming down from their shared high.

“God,” TJ whispered, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long now.”

“Me too.”

They smiled at each other, before rolling over on their backs, softly talking until late in the night, but unlike the night before, not dreading the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> heyaaa!  
> wow, writing one-shots still feels so weird to me, as i'm used to writing series, but i did enjoy writing this a lot, and i hope you like it  
> I don't condone people fighting and i'm an advocate for resolving fights diplomatically
> 
> come say hi on tumblr at [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/), come send me anything, my prompts are always open!
> 
> leave a comment telling me what you think! xx


End file.
